With a little help
by 123claire123
Summary: Harry has discovered that things are not what they seem. People are not who they pretend to be. And when you want to take control of your life help can be found in the strangest of locations! The pairing HP/TR. M for safety. Will be updated every 2 day.
1. Chapter 1

_**This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. I'm just borrowing them.**_

Harry heaved a sigh of relief as he leant back against the old barn. The wall that he was sitting on separated the Weasley's garden and the neighbouring field. He bent one leg up onto the wall and took a drink from his bottle of Butterbeer. He leant his head back and listened to the sounds of the wedding being packed away. He smirked – he had made it through the whole day without thumping or hexing his so called adoptive family.

Harry casually lit a cigarette and inhaled. He had better try now he thought because he didn't know when he would get another chance. He disrespectfully flicked his accumulated ash into the Weasley side of the wall.

'Here goes nothing,' he thought as he closed his eyes, relaxed and waited.

Harry focused on his magic and the various pathways that led off it. He saw the pathway that had been draining his magic into the wards of number 4 Privet Drive. That pathway had finally severed and the end was reabsorbing back into his core. That was good. He saw the pathway that led to the wards at Hogwarts – looking carefully at the fibres that made up the pathway he found a small one and severed it.

Further on there was a large bundle of fibres – this was for the wards at the Burrow. Harry growled to himself – what he wouldn't give to break the whole pathway in on go. Just yank his protection out from under the Weasley/s nose and then just sit back, wait and watch. Maybe now was a good time to snip a couple of fibres – after all lots of different people had been at the house that day for the wedding. Carefully he snipped several. Moving on he ignored the other links for now as he found the reason for his visit.

There was the pathway he was looking for, it was vibrant red and wasn't attached to his magic. He gently gave a tug – just enough to attract attention. There was no response. He tried harder – still nothing. Then Harry gave an almighty tug and yelled 'Tom'.

The result was instantaneous.

'POTTER – what do you want - why I should...'

'Yes, yes Tom, I know. Now shut up and listen, I don't have much time. The Order are already suspicious – there is nearly always someone watching me.'

'Well, well Little Potter is not happy with the Order...'

'Oh for Merlin's sake shut up – there is no time for that – the most important thing that you need to do is to get hold of Snape – he can tell you some of what is happening. I would not want anyone to go through what the Order are doing to him. I know that he is working for you and not 'Dumb as a door.'

There was a spluttering noise from the other side of the link.

'I'm not sure what they are up to but he looks worse every time that I see him.'

Tom said, 'you think that might be torturing him,'

'I don't know but I would get him checked for everything that you can think that they would use, scanning, tracking, bugging, seeing spells,' Here he paused and shrugged. 'And then check him for everything that you would use. Then everything that you wouldn't.'

'OK what is in this for you.'

'I'm just trying to help a friend, I would try and warn him so that he can gather all his things and potions – you won't want him to be going back – oh and when you do call make it look good – like you re really angry, we wouldn't want any to try and stop him from leaving. When you get him have a good rant about him not having any new information for you – you might even have to Crucio him a bit – then have it set up so that someone else can torture him out of your sight – but they won't really - but not you.'

'Why exactly must I do this?'

'Because I have a link to you and can see everything that you do and some of what happens around you. I have found out that they have been giving me Veritaserum to get an accurate account of everything that happens and then Obliviating me of the questioning and what they say.' He gave a half laugh half sob. 'But not of you torturing and killing people. I have found some of the memories.' He finished quietly. He could almost feel Tom's eyes on him.

'You said the 'most important thing', does that mean that there is something else that you want me to do.'

'Oh you - this should be easy, I need you - when you are next in a really public place with lots of witnesses to say so that everyone can hear that you killed me parents.'

'Why on earth do you need me to do that – every one knows that I killed them.'

'They might know – but it was never proved or confirmed, either from the wand of the killer, a confession of the killer or from a tested eyewitness. Because of that wonderful little loop hole, Dumb as a door is using a very old law to stop me parents will from going through and as there is no will he has made himself my magical guardian. He is trying to get into my parents accounts and I know for a fact that he has taken money from my school account. But that is for another day.'

'Who did your parents choose as Godparents?'

'My father chose Sirius Black and my mother chose Severus Snape.'

'I will do what I can for you as soon as possible.'

'Thank you. A word of warning if you like – when you get mad I get sucked through the link and I suffer when you throw curses around.'

Tom laughed, 'and you want me to stop.'

'Only if you want to stop other people, particular the order, from finding out what you are up to. Because as soon as they think that I am connected they take me to Dumb as a doors office to wait for it to finish so that they can interrogate me.'

'I see.'

'I had better go before they come to look for me – bye.'

With that he opened his eyes and took a quick drink – he used the movement to look around. That was close, coming across the lawn towards him were Tweedle Dum and Tweedle Dummer otherwise known as Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley.


	2. Chapter 2

'Harry, mate, what are you doing out here on your own – you know that you are not allowed!'

'I'm not allowed to do what, Ron?'

Hermione elbowed Ron hard and smiling she replied 'nothing, Harry – just ignore him. The wedding is all packed up and the majority of the guests have gone – the headmaster wants a word before he goes.'

'Alright let's go – after you two.'

Harry waited for the 'tweedles' to turn around and start back before taking a last drag on his cigarette and flicking it over the wall. Harry followed slowly behind them as they walked quickly towards the house. He resolutely ignored the 'hurry up's' and the 'come on Harry's.'

When they finally reached the house the headmaster was waiting for them all to arrive.

'What kept you,' he snarled at the 'tweedles' as he pushed past them.

'Ah, Harry, my boy, you really shouldn't walk off like that, who knows what could have happened to you. I'm just of to an important meeting at the Ministry, but before I go I have some forms that need to be signed. If you could just sign them quickly then I can get the filed at the Ministry before my meeting.'

Harry held out his hands for the forms, his mind racing for a reason not to sign them.

'That's alright, headmaster,' he said at last. 'I'll owl them to you after I have read them – after all I mustn't hold you up as you have a meeting.'

Harry quickly snatched the forms out from Dumb as a doors hand and went into the house. Mrs. Weasley came rushing over to speak to him, but Harry quickly said that he was going for a lie down. A short while later he was called down to dinner.

'Have you signed those forms yet, Harry,' said Ron as soon as he saw him coming down the stairs.

'No, Ron, I haven't – I was asleep.'

'Well you really should, Mate, the headmaster said that he needed them as soon as possible, maybe you should just sign them and if you really want to you can always request a copy afterwards.'

'No, Ron I think that I will read them through after dinner – thanks all the same.'

The 'tweedles' shared a look and scowled. A look that Harry caught and pondered on.

Just as every one was sitting at the table there was a brisk knock at the door, in walked Percy and the new Minister.

'Mother, Father and of course Family – how wonderful to see you all again. I trust that William received a good send off.' Percy drawled.

It was quite clear to every one that he didn't want to be there.

'Quite so, quite so young Percy,' said the Minister as he looked around the room.

'Ah, Mr. Potter, I was wondering if I could have a moment of your time in private.'

Harry thought for a moment and nodded in agreement, he decided that it might be worth listening to what the man had to say. As he stood to leave so did the 'tweedles', he shook his head in disbelief – they really were amazing and not in a good way.

'The Minister said in private – that means just the two of us.'

'But, Harry the headmaster said…'

Harry cut her off. 'The headmaster's thoughts are not mine, Hermione. Shall we take a walk around the garden?'

When they reached the flower beds the Minister started. 'Well, Mr. Potter, I thought that it was time that we got together and did what was right for our world. I have been trying to get hold of you for quite some time – were you playing hard to get.'

Harry finally looked at him and answered, 'I was unaware that you had been trying to contact me.'

'Oh,' said the Minister. 'I will need to look into that.'

Harry smiled and said 'that might be a good thing Minister – I never get mail that isn't from Hogwarts or my 'friends'. What was it that you wanted to speak to me about?'

'Well you see with the support that you have I thought that you would like to back the new measures that I am trying to put before the Wizengamot.'

'What are the measures and what is in it for me?'

'What do you mean what is in it for you?'

'Exactly as I said Minister, if I do this for you, essentially use my support to support you – what do I get out of it? Tell me about your measures?'

'I want to put a couple of bills through the first is about magical creatures – it gives them more rights, the second admits that he is back and gets war measures but in place, the third is to provide support for the families that have been effected because of this war.'

'They sound reasonable; can you let me read them through?' Harry paused. 'Are you expecting me to finish the war?'

'Of cause,' the Minister laughed. 'You are the chosen one.'

'How are you expecting me to do this?' at the silence he continued. 'Which curses do you think that I will have to use to finish the war.'

'Well Avada Kedavra I suppose.'

'And what will happen after that – will I be arrested and shipped of to Azkaban or labeled the next Dark Lord?'

'Oh, I see what you mean - well I give you my word…'

Harry laughed.

'I'm sorry that you don't think that my word is enough,' said the Minister huffed.

Harry interrupted. 'Minister, off the top of your head how many children have broken the statue for under age magic this summer?'

'There are 7 so far there will probably be another couple by the time the train leaves.'

'I see, what were their punishments?'

'Well the younger ones got a warning and a good talking to, the older ones I believe have community service. It really depends on what the magic was – the reason behind it and of course who saw it happen.'

'I see, I take it that all of the incidents were investigated?'

'Of cause they were - where is this leading.'

'So none of them ended up being tried before a full Wizengamot in court room 10?'

'Goodness that would never happen. The Wizengamot has better things to do with it's time and court room 10 is generally used for the worst of offenders and Death Eaters.'

'Really – could any recourse be taken against the ministry or any individuals if someone found themselves in that situation.'

'Well possibly,' the Minister paused. 'You don't mean to tell me that you….when?'

'Two years ago - court room 10.'

'I can see why you don't trust the Ministry.'

Looking across the gardens he saw the hurrying form of the headmaster. Harry turned away.

Speaking quickly he said, 'we don't have much time, what I want from you is a written and approved carte blanche saying that I have the confidence of the Ministry and the full support of the Wizengamot to do what ever it takes to stop this war. It must be legal and can not be withdrawn and I need it soon. By the way the headmaster is here.'

The Minister turned quickly and just before the Headmaster joined them he whispered, 'I will have it done by Monday morning 10 am, can you come to the Ministry?'

'No, not yet - can you have it taken to Gringotts. I can pick it up from there.'

'Alright I will do that – if you feel you can trust me I will also look into the other issues that have been raised. Please keep in touch – I will leave my details with the carte blanche.'

'Thanks.'

'Oh hello, Headmaster, I was just leaving – I will no doubt see you soon.'

'Minister,' the headmaster spluttered out of breath.

As the Minister walked away Harry turned to the headmaster as he said, 'Now, Harry, you really shouldn't be out here talking to the Minister….'

'What possible reason could you have for me not speaking to the Minster, headmaster? What are you doing here – I thought that you had a very important meeting. Please don't let me keep you.'

With that he turned and hastily made his way back to the house and dinner, snapping another thread in the Burrows defenses in his anger as he did so. He carefully pulled the loose end of his magic back to him. There was still much more to go – but every little bit helped him.


	3. Chapter 3

Night could not come quickly enough for Harry. The dull ache in his head that had started earlier that day was now a steady throb. Harry wasn't sure whether it was his scar or the company that he was keeping – either way Harry was pleased to lie down. Harry tried to practice clearing his mind but his headache and Ron snoring didn't help.

Just as Harry was finally about to fall asleep; he felt a gentle tug in his mind.

'Hello,' Harry sleepily called out.

'Hello, Harry,' came the reply.

'Tom?'

'Yes, Harry,' Tom chuckled.

Now completely awake again Harry said, 'did you find Severus? Is he Ok?'

Tom paused before answering, 'he will be – when we finally found him, he was not in a good state – but he should be up and around in a couple of days when he is he will go back and I will call him as you suggested.'

Harry sighed with relief, 'thank goodness, tell him 'hi' from me.'

The spluttering started again from Tom's end.

'Do you think that I, the Dark Lord have nothing better to do with me time than play message boy to you.' Tom roared.

'Oh hush, Tom – was there something that you wanted as I really need to get some sleep – I have a stonking headache.'

'Really, that is interesting I have been busy planning raid as you requested it will take place tomorrow lunch time. It will be in a very public place.'

'Will it get reported to the Goblins?'

'I can make sure that it is and the newspaper.'

'That will be good. How quickly will the 'will' take to be read after your announcement? Is there anything else that has to be done?'

'I don't think so it should go through literally like magic.'

''Dumb as a door' gave me some papers to sign, I am under pressure to sign them as soon as possible, I have looked them over briefly and they appear (if I am reading this right) to give him access to my parent's accounts to claim 'reasonable expenses'. The other to say that as I am under his protection that he can do what he feels is best with me and my money.'

'Try and stall for as long as you can, I know how manipulative he can be.'

'If you are on the raid tomorrow there is a good chance that I will be out of it as it is. I have no doubt that as soon as he realizes that you are in Diagon Alley that he will be there as well. That should buy me some time. All that I have to do is to keep out of his way until then.'

Tom 'hummed'.

'Should I send you a potion to knock you out?'

'Would the Weasley's be able to sense it as it passes the wards?'

'It is a possibility.'

'I don't think that we should risk it then.'

'How quickly do you think that the Goblins will take to react to your news? What will happen afterwards?'

'I would imagine that as soon as I say the words, the old magic that Dumbledore is using will break and the 'will', will automatically flash something up in Gringotts. Considering who you are and what has happened there is a chance that a representative will come to the house.'

'OK – I must make sure that I am able to speak to him, otherwise someone that we both 'love to hate' could send him away.'

'Actually it might work in your favour if you are incapacitated. If you were, a Goblin might feel that he should take you into protective custody, particularly if someone were to mention irregularity's in the accounts.'

'I believe that Lucius has business in the bank before the raid,' Tom finished.

'Thank you,' said Harry.

After a couple of minutes comfortable silence Harry asked, 'why are you trying to kill muggleborns and half bloods?'

Tom was shocked, 'I'm not,' he said. 'I believe that the so called 'muggleborn's' are actually the children of squibs that were banished the muggle world by the families several generations back.'

'And to kill half bloods would be a bit hypercritical wouldn't it!'

'I believe that magical children that have non-magical parents should be offered a magical basic education at an earlier age. For example, a summer school or a Saturday school! They could be taught the basics that pureblooded children – or even those with a magical parent that is brought up in our world. An example would be basic Herbology – Customs – Tradition – Potions preparation, to name but a few. The leaflets and booklets that are given out are woefully inadequate.'

'The problem that I have with Muggle born' is the number of people that are told. Family, friends, schools etc! You would not believe the number of memory's that are modified each year because of over exuberant Muggleborn's.

Harry was astonished, 'why was I never told any of this? Why am I the last to know? What leaflets and booklets? I never got any information like that – why didn't Hagrid give it to me?'

'Hagrid, why would he have been involved, only the current teaching staff are allowed to retrieve students to take them shopping.'

'Well, Hagrid came to get me – my Aunt and Uncle were causing a few problems with my receiving my letter. In fact I have to say that it was down to Hagrid that I was so susceptible to Weasley's, 'all Slytherin's are bad.''

Harry paused, 'I might not have argued with the hat quite so much about being placed in Slytherin.'

A choking noise came from Tom. With a slight smile Harry said, 'Night Tom.' asked

Quickly gaining back his dignity Tom asked, 'do you know the prophecy?'

'Yes, Tom.' Harry said quietly. 'Yes, I do know. That pile of crap has cost me more than any one could ever imagine.'

'You don't believe it them?' Tom asked quietly.

'No, and to be perfectly honest about it even if I did believe it, by my interpretation it has come to pass, or very nearly has. You have nothing to worry about Tom. It won't be much longer and even if it is real it has been mitigated.'

'I must get some sleep, Tom; I will try and let you know what is happening tomorrow. Please be careful. The old fool has spent a lot of time making sure that I didn't know about this.'

'When will you tell me?'

'I will explain all that I can, when I am out of here.'

'Very well, I will take your word for it – good night.'

'Night, Tom.'


	4. Chapter 4

_Thank you for all of your support, 4 down 6 to go :)_

_._

_'Harry get up, come on mate. Mum won't let us start breakfast until you are down stairs.'_

_Harry groaned, 'here we go again,' he thought._

_What he wouldn't give for a headache potion or several._

_'I'm up. Go on down stairs I am just coming.'_

_'OK mate, the headmaster will be over later for the forms. Have you signed them yet?'_

_'No Ron, I told you last night that I will not sign them until I have read them. And as I still have a headache I won't be doing that any time soon.'_

_Ron was up and at the door in a flash, 'you still have a headache? I will just go and tell mum.'_

_Harry was out of bed and carefully following Ron before he even realized what he was doing. Creeping down the stairs he could here the murmur of Ron's voice followed by Mrs. Weasley saying, 'we must fire call the headmaster immediately.'_

_Harry grimaced, even though he had been expecting it, it still hurt that they were more concerned with letting the headmaster know rather than the fact that he was in pain._

_Carefully Harry returned back up the stairs. When he got back to the room he hurriedly got dressed and them returned down to the kitchen._

_When he entered the room the conversation stopped, Mrs. Weasley hurried over and started to fuss over him. Harry almost stepped back in disgust. If he hadn't of known what the Weasley's were really like would have fallen for it all over again._

_"Oh, Harry dear, Ron said that you weren't feeling well?"_

_"No, Mrs. Weasley, I'm not feeling at all well, I think that if it is OK with you I will try and eat some breakfast and then go back to bed for a little while." Harry said._

_"Well, really I don't think that…"_

_Harry interrupted, "I think that that is exactly what I need."_

_He quickly sat at the table and got himself some toast and juice._

_As he sat there he could feel everyone's eyes on him they weren't even trying to make conversation around him. When he had finished he thanked Mrs. Weasley and returned up stairs. He went over to the window and opened it. _

_Hedwig flew in and landed on his shoulder. Gently he ran his fingers through her feathers enjoying the peace that she bought him. _

_A couple of minutes later the sound of a Weasley coming up the stairs drew Harry away from the peace that he had found. The door was flung open and Ron stomped in. _

_"What are you doing up, you told my mum that you were going back to bed?" Ron said accusingly._

_"I 'was' enjoying the peace, Ron. Did you want something?"_

_"Oh, nothing really mum sent me up to see if you wanted anything?"_

_"No thanks, Ron, I will be fine."_

_"Well as you are still awake, the headmaster called to remind you to sign the forms, so here they are."_

_"Thanks, Ron – just put them on top of the dresser will you."_

_"But aren't you going to look at them now."_

_"No, Ron, I'm not feeling well remember?"_

_"But, Harry, the headmaster…."_

_"No, Ron, enough."_

_Ron huffed and stormed out of the room slamming the door as he left._

_Harry smiled to himself and took of his outer clothes and lay down on the bed. He had a quick look at the clock. It said 11o'clock, not long to wait now._

_Harry was sleeping peacefully when the headmaster stormed into the room._

_Before he had even seen Harry he started in on him._

_"How can you be so lazy, Harry, I know that you are a guest but really you can't spend the day sleeping – and a slight headache is certainly not a reason to go to bed. Surely you could have asked for a headache potion if it was that bad."_

_Harry rolled over and blinked blindly at Dumb as a door, he could not believe what he was hearing. Slowly he sat up and faced the blustering old man._

_"Headmaster, what are you doing here? I really do feel dreadful and you feel that you have the right to just storm into the private room that I have been given."_

_Harry carefully looked at the clock behind the headmaster. 11.30 – half an hour to go. Damn_

_"Nonsense young man you must get up this instant, there are lots of things for you to do, and you can start right now by signing these forms that I was good enough to send to you."_

_With a flourish the headmaster produced the forms and a blood quill._

_"No way an I am signing anything with a blood quill." Said Harry, hiding his hand._

_"Nonsense, boy, this is the way that things are done in the wizarding world. You really must learn to do as you are told." The headmaster went on flourishing his wand._

_'Not good.' Thought Harry. With the air desperation around him he quickly called to Tom 'curse someone now,' nothing happened._

_The headmaster was looking at Harry in a very funny way._

_'Tom,' called Harry desperately. 'TOM, curse someone NOW!'_

_Suddenly Harry was filled with the pain of the cursciatus curse. It soared through his body like, like the effect of having a large alcoholic drink. Normally Harry would hate it, but from the look on the headmasters face – it had arrived just in time._

_Harry collapsed onto the floor next to the bed and writhed around with the force of the curse, he hanged his head and wrist against the bedside table. Then the darkness claimed him._

_The headmaster shook Harry back to his senses._

_"What is happening, Harry, where is he attacking?"_

_Harry considered not answering, but the thought of the veritaserum made him change his mind._

_"He is just unhappy at the moment, he has cursed someone. I don't know who."_

_Carefully and slowly he pulled himself onto the bed and lay back. The headmaster just stood there watching him._

_"Are you sure Harry, usually you can see what he is doing and to whom."_

_As Harry went to answer his reply was cut off as he screamed. When he was able to he rolled over the edge of the bed and was very sick._

_The headmaster grabbed him and gave him another shake._

_"What is happening, come on Harry you must have seem something."_

_Harry slowly opened his eyes and looked at the headmaster, "Diagon Alley," he whispered._

_With a twirl of his robes the headmaster was gone leaving Harry alone, which was fortunate because if he had stayed he would have seen a small smile appear on his lips as he thought to himself, 'he is to late – Tom has already done it.' _

_._

_Thank you to everyone who has read this story – please review :)_

_I also have other stories on this site if you are interested._


	5. Chapter 5

_Several hours later, Harry was woken by the sound of arguing. He could recognise the tones of a very unhappy Mrs Weasley and a male that he didn't recognise. Their conversation was about whether Harry should be at the Burrow as his parents will had been read and he needed to speak to his new magical guardian. _

_It was all that Harry could do not to smile._

_Slowly he made sounds as if waking. It was only when he moved that the pain hit him. Quickly he rolled over to the edge of the bed and was very sick again. _

_He felt someone help him sit up and they offered him his glasses and a cup of water. When he could see what was happening he was most surprised to see a goblin standing next to him, while Mrs Weasley and the other Weasleys were standing on the far side of the room looking disgusted._

_"I need privacy to speak to my client," the goblin commanded._

_Quickly Mrs Weasley herded everyone out, only to return and sit on the bed next to Harry._

_Both the goblin and Harry turned to look at Mrs Weasley incredulously, and then to each other – did she really think that the request for privacy did not include her._

_Harry discretely nodded to the goblin; the goblin in turn looked to Mrs Weasley and said, "that includes you, Madam."_

_"Oh no," Mrs Weasley said, "I couldn't possibly leave Harry at a time like this."_

_"I think that it might be best, Mrs Weasley," Harry added._

_"But the headmaster…."_

_"This has nothing to do with the headmaster, Madam, so if you could leave. I really need to get on."_

_After her departure the goblin used his magic to form wards against spying and recording. With another wave of his hand Harry felt as though a warm breeze passed over him and even though he hurt like hell, he did feel refreshed._

_"I am sorry, Mr Potter, I don't have a healing or pain potion on me, I did not realise that one would be required."_

_"That's ok, I am used to it and please call me Harry."_

_"We won't have much time before the esteemed headmaster descends upon us. As you will be aware your parent's wills were never read. This was because of an old law that the headmaster, as head of the wizenmigot had enacted. It would stop the will from being read as there was no proof who murdered your parents. To cut a long story short today the murderer confessed, so here are the personal elements to their wills."_

_He handed two small white marbles; they were not solid white but had the appearance of a swirling cloud. _

_"To hear them out loud simply touch them with your wand."_

_Harry reached for his wand that was under his pillow and dropping one into the bed between his knees he gently touched the other with his wand._

_The cloud in the marble became a tornado that became bigger and bigger until both Harry and the goblin appeared to be on the inside._

_There sitting at a desk looking at a small marble was his mother._

_She smiled and said, 'Hello, Harry, my darling, I so wish that I could be with you. Time is short so here goes. You are the sole heir to the Evans estate. That is everything in my personal vault and the ancestral one. The Evans come form a line of squibs, with the research that I have done I have found out that if a third generation squib marries another third generation squib then their of spring will be magical. If a squib does not marry another squib at that stage then by the forth generation the children will be magical regards of the other parent. This means that half of what Voldemort is fighting for is null and void, the rest I tend to agree with. The research files that I have left for you are in my vaults at Gringotts. A couple more things that you should know, Petuntia is not my true sister, she is cousin in-law, my parents fostered her, and lastly I have my doubts that the coming war is everything that the headmaster said it is. I will think no less of you my son, if after you have heard the evidence from both sides that you choose for your self where you believe you should be in the war. I will always love you." With that Lily Potter nee Evans turned to smoke and with a swirl of with disappeared. Harry was left sitting on his bed at the Burrow looking at the small white marble._

_Harry turned to the goblin with glistening eyes. The goblin smiled as he saw Harry curl a fist around the marble as if to never let go._

_"It is alright,__ Harry Potter, these wills are yours to keep, I am sure that you will want to look again and reflect on what was said, I would urge you though to proceed with the second. I know that time is of the essence and I feel that it would be in your best interest to look at it now."_

_Harry swapped the marbles and tapped it with his wand. Sitting at the same desk as his mother sat James Potter. "Harry, son I must start by saying that I agree with your mother – you must choose the side of the war you feel will do the most for you. What I mean is that I want you to be safe, I don't believe everything that the headmaster is spouting and as for this prophecy – we you only need to look at Trelawny to see a that there is a crack or two in it. This may come as a surprise but I am the heir of Griffindor, well that means that you are now. As far as I know the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaws have died out, but that will be worth checking just to confirm. I say this because Voldemort is claiming to be the heir of Slytherin if this is the case and you worked out a truce you would be able to claim Hogwarts and get rid of the headmaster. All paper work is in the family vault. In case you don't already know there is my personal vault, the Potter family vault and the Griffindor family vault as well as your school trust fund. If you ever claim Hogwarts then you will be entitled to half of the 'other' founder's vaults as well. All you have to do to be emancipated early is be able to produce a seventh year spell when asked to do so. I have to go but know that I would have done anything to be with you – I love you my son. Goodbye." James Potter turned to smoke and then disappeared._


	6. Chapter 6

Many thanks to every one who has reviewed this story :)

.

Harry sat looking at the marble in awe; there was so much information to take in – would it really be that easy to become emancipated and an adult.

Looking over to the goblin who was looking at the door in disgust he said "Three things, firstly what did you mean be the personal bit of the will, secondly what spell would you class as a seventh year spell and thirdly who are you?"

The goblin looked back to him, "we will have to be quick they are calling in reinforcements."

"Are they outside the door?"

The goblin nodded, "The other bit of the will is written and it just lists who things have been left to, that allows us to release vaults etc, as for the other is there any advanced magic that you know that you can do right now, oh and my name is Gold Finger?"

"What about the wards." Harry began.

"There is no time now, what can you do?"

Harry grasped his wand and thought; with a smile he cast "Expecto Patronum." With a huge bound a pure white stag leapt into the room, after it looked around for danger it walked over to Harry and nuzzled his hair, Harry reached up and patted him. The goblin looked on gob smacked.

Looking at the hoofs of the stag and then back to Harry, he said. "Did you know that the Patroni are supposed to be a smoky effect and not solid – certainly not solid enough so you can hear the hoofs and feel its breath?"

"Really?" said Harry.

"Will that count as a seventh year spell," Harry said to the stunned looking goblin.

Quickly the goblin shook his head and waved his hand and whispered a spell in gobbledygook. Harry felt a tingle and then he glowed.

"You are now emancipated, your current status will be filed with the ministry, I would therefore suggest leaving before there is further interruption."

"Gold Finger," Harry said testing out the name – he wasn't sure that that was a real goblin name, but never mind – Harry thought that his mind could not tale much more.

"Where can I go to?" Harry asked.

"Oh, I forgot." Said the goblin giving Harry another marble.

With a wave of his hand all of Harry's belonging were packed into his trunk. Picking up textbook he turned it into a portakey. "When you reach your destination – go to the portrait and say 'as heir I demand control' the wards will then pass to you. Only you can change them to allow access to anyone. I would suggest that you immediately bar everyone."

"I can't keep them out for that much longer, as soon as you leave I can as well."

Harry looked at the book and then the goblin, "I don't have much luck with these."

Thrusting the book into Harry's hands he turned to face the door. As Harry left he saw the headmaster casting a sickly green spell at the goblin. Harry didn't know if it hit its target because he had left the room.

.

When Harry landed he knew immediately which picture he needed to speak to. The one screaming blue murder in front of him, only a goblin would have sent him through the headmaster's wards and into 12 Grimmauld Place.

Taking a couple of quick steps towards the portrait he said, "as heir I demand control."

The effect was immediate. Silence. It was then that Harry realised that he knew that there was no-one in the house, but if there was he would know, even down to which room they were in, he could quietly hear Kreature muttering to himself in the library. He could even 'see' items that had spells on them.

Turning to speak to the picture he gave a short bow. "Do you know how I can change the wards please?"

Lady Black looked down at him and gave a small smile and a half curtsey back. "In deed I do. If you go to the library, as this is the first time and place your right hand on the family crest and say 'access to everyone denied.' That will stop anyone from coming be that family, friend or enemy. When you want to allow someone access go there again and either name the person or the group that you want to have access to the house."

"Thank you, Lady Black, that was most helpful."

Hurrying to the library he did as he had been told, he could feel the wards shifting to accommodate his wishes.

He sat in a chair as sighed with relief. Calling for Kreature - who appeared to he acting in a more respectful manner, Harry asked if there where any healing potions in the house and if there was a room that he could sleep in.

A short time later after having something to eat as well Harry lay on the bed and realised that he had to get to Gringotts the next morning. It would be quite a risk to take – but if the Minister came through it would be worth it in the end.

Laying back on the bad he closed is eyes and relaxed. Tom, Harry thought, had shown a lot of restraint, as after the first curse that had knocked him out he hadn't 'felt' any others. He contemplated what both the Minister and Tom had said that they wanted to achieve. Both sounded worthy aims. With his carte blanche would he be able to either negotiate or force a truce between the two. If he could that would mean that he could bypass the order and especially the headmaster altogether.

"Tom", Harry called, "are you busy?"

After a moment Tom replied "No Harry, I am here, did everything go as planed?"

"Sort of, thanks for doing what you did – I am somewhere safe at the moment. Tomorrow afternoon would you be free to have a longer 'chat'? There are some things that we need to clear up and hopefully I will have some interesting news for you."

"Yes, Harry, I will make myself available."

"Thank you, Tom, good night," said Harry.

Thanks for reading - please review

I have other stories on this site if you are interested


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you for all of your wonderful reviews - I am answering them individually.

.

The next morning saw Harry sitting on a bench in the back garden of Grimmuald place, slowly smoking a cigarette and drinking a milky coffee. He had only 20 minutes to wait until he was due to be a Gringotts, he had hopes that there maybe something that the goblins could do about Dumb as a door's sticky fingers.

Harry admitted to himself that he hoped that it was the headmaster. When he had last gone to Gringotts to access money from his vault he had been amazed at how little there had been in the vault. Previously the amount never seemed to change but know all of a sudden there was a huge difference.

Harry had asked the goblin who had taken him down what had happened to all of his money and the goblin had got particularly aggressive and stated that all withdrawals had been approved by Harry and that it only seemed low because the yearly transfer had not taken place.

On questioning the goblin about the 'yearly transfer,' it transpire that every year his vault had been topped up from his parents vault to the original amount – regardless of how much had been spent. Harry realised that this was why the amount in the vault never seemed to change – because when he went in it hadn't.

The first thing that he needed to do was to get some protection, who could he trust to watch his back, who saw Harry not the-boy-who-lived. There could only be one person, Neville. How would he be able to get in touch with him quickly?

Returning to the house Harry grabbed some Floo powder and flung in to the flames.

"Neville Longbottom," Harry called out.

After several moments' silence and just as Harry thought that was not going to be a response a house elf popped it's head into the fire and said. "This is the Longbottom residence, how can I help you?"

Harry knelt down in front of the fire and asked the house elf if it would be possible for him to speak to Neville.

The house elf nodded and popped away.

Several moments later another head appeared in the fire.

"Harry, what is happening are you ok? The headmaster called twice so far today to see if you had contacted me."

Harry shook his head – unbelievable.

"Listen, Neville, I can't explain like this – can you come over?"

"'cause I can, Harry - Luna is here, can she come to?"

Harry nodded and said, "I need to adjust the wards so count to twenty then come on over."

"Just one thing, Harry, where are you?" As he said this he was almost whispering and looking over his shoulder.

Quickly Harry realised what was happening, he nodded, "Just put the Floo powder in and ask for me.

Cutting the Floo connection he ran to the library and placing his hand on the fireplace he pictured both Neville and Luna for the wards.

Running back to the fire place he reached it in time to see Neville step out followed by Luna – someone seemed to be attached to Luna and was either trying to follow her through or pull her back. The two boys grabbed her free arm and pulled.

"It's the headmaster I think," panted Neville.

With an almighty heave the boys managed to pull Luna free. Harry turned to the fireplace to the headmaster looking around the room from the fire. The headmaster smirked as he realised where Harry was. Harry reached for his wand and quickly put out the fire with a water hex – hitting the headmaster in the face as he did so.

"He appeared as I went to step into the fire," Luna apologised.

"That's alright, Luna, is your arm ok?"

Luna nodded and set about making tea for the three of them.

While she pottered, Harry explained to them both what had happened. Even about his contact with Voldemort and his parent's wills.

"So the next stop is Gringotts then," Neville said.

"Yes, when I get there I need to get the carte blanche and see what else the headmaster has been keeping from me."

Luna looked up and said, "I think that we should try and Floo there, and we should go now."

Harry ran back to the fireplace in the library and placed a password over it – just in case 'someone,' tried to get in. Going back to the kitchen he said "ready" and went through the Floo to Gringotts.

When he arrived in the lobby he was relieved to see the goblin who had visited him the day before. The goblin beckoned him over, and when the others arrived he went. As he moved forward the goblin walked towards him and then veered off, "good morning Harry, please don't say anything – just follow me."

Shortly they reached an office once inside the goblin waved his hand and nodded to Harry, "you can speak freely here."

"What was all that about? Harry asked.

"The headmaster was here earlier and the security staff think that he was casting detection spells. Shortly after that Lord Malfoy arrived and was heard to mention something about how dreadful it would be to the bank if a significant someone who had just received or was about to receive his inheritance finding discrepancies in his account. After he left and a letter arrived for you from the Ministry, I took the liberty of having you vaults looked into."

Here he paused, "as I said yesterday the wills I gave you were personal, the copy we received just literally says who gets what, from this I knew to look first. It appears that on no less than 32 occasions the headmaster has tried to get into your parents personal vaults. We don't believe that it is money he is after but papers." Harry nodded in agreement.

"I then went on to look into you school vault, it appears that copies of the key were made and that several different people used the vault – generally just to take money out, the list includes the headmaster, Mrs Weasley, Ron Weasley, Ginney Weasley, several people from an organisation called the Order of the Phoenix. Did you ever give permission for any of then to access your vault."

"No I didn't," Harry said, "oh, but wait, one year Mrs Weasley came and got out some money to pay for my school things."

"Would that be a standard year's supplies plus a bit of spending money?"

Harry nodded.

"It would seem that Mrs Weasley not only took out about six and a half times more than was needed, but she also charged several sets of rather expensive robes to the account as well."

"When I looked into the Weasley account at the same time it appeared that not once during the summer was their vault used. You, it appears subsidised the families living expenses as well as two extra sets of school fees and three extra school list supplies."

When Luna looked over to Harry he was grey, with a quick nudge to Neville she went over the Harry and plonked herself on to his lap. Harry's arms automatically went around her to stop her from falling.

Neville spoke up and said, "that is an awful lot of money, why weren't there any restrictions on the count?"

"There were – but only on Harry to be able to take out a certain amount. As others had the keys it was assumed that permission had been given to those who held them."

"Can any of the money be claimed back?" asked Luna.

"I will look into it personally for you and let you know. Were you able to view the last will ball that I gave you yesterday?"

Harry shook his head, "I take it that when you arrived at the house that you realised who it was from?" Harry nodded unable to speak.

"Alright – there are quite a few other bequests that have come to my attention, I will sort them out. Will an owl reach you at the house?

Harry cleared his throat and said that he would make sure that it did reach him, standing to leave the goblin thanked Harry for coming in and handed him the letter from the Ministry.

Before Harry left he said, "I'm glad you are ok, yesterday I thought that he had killed you for sure."

The goblin patted his arm and said, "that is ok, Harry Potter," he leant forward and whispered, "it takes more than a killing curse to kill a goblin!"

With that the trio left the bank and returned to Grimmauld Place.

.

Thank you for reading, now please review :)


	8. Chapter 8

Only 2 more chapter to go. Many thanks to every one fo your ongoing support :)

.

When they arrived at Grimmauld Place Harry asked Kreacher for some lunch and led the way to the library.

Sitting down at the desk he ignored the will ball that he had yet to view and took out the letter from the Minister and opened it. Inside there was a letter and another sheet of parchment. Looking at the letter first it read:

Dear Mr Harry Potter,

Please accept this letter as an invitation to do everything in your power to put an end to this war.

As Minister, and member of the Wizengamot, I here by give you carte blanche to do what ever needs to be done, including but not exclusively the use of under age magic, use of unforgivables and associated magic, and permission to take you apparition test early.

This carte blanche is non retractable and will stay in place for the rest of your life.

If there are others who can aid you and you believe that they need to be covered by this carte blanche then please add their names to the bottom.

If you need to get in contact with me Percy Weasley (who has, as far as he can without disinheriting himself, disassociated himself from his family,) will put you straight through.

If I can be of any assistance then please contact me,

Ernest Ollivander (Minister of Magic)

.

"Wow," said Harry, and handed the letter over to Neville and Luna to read. Next he picked up the other sheet of parchment and read that.

Further to our talk the other day here are the aims that I want to propose to the Wizengamot to move the Wizarding world forward:

A decree that states the Voldemort is back that War measures need to be put into place. This includes informing the Wizengamot of you carte blanche and setting up an emergency fund to help those in need at this time.

To repeal laws that hold back the rights of wizards that are classed as creatures e.g. Werewolves and Vampires.

To create a 'code of practice' for dealing with other races of magical being which puts us both onto an even standing.

To put in place a pre Hogwarts education system in place. Especially for those muggle born or muggle raised students.

To tighten up the law around the families of 'above students'.

To repeal the law on under age magic to those who have sat and passed at least 3 O.W.L.S

I think that is enough to be going on for now. In regard to the trial that you received – apparently it was requested by the headmaster 'to show you as an example that no one can get away with using underage magic,' and to the other it appears that 'all' post addressed to you goes directly to the headmaster.

This has now been rectified, and means that you should allocate a mailroom so that everything will be deposited there, to be searched for hexes and the like. You will need access to the wards for that.

That is all for now – let me know if you will support these measures and if there is anything else that I can do to help. Ernest.

.

By the time Harry had read the last part of the missive the lights were flickering and a cold breeze had picked up.

Both Luna and Neville rushed over to Harry and wrapped their arms around him, murmuring words of reassurance to him, Harry slowly calmed down.

"What is it Harry?" Harry went to reply but the breeze picked up again. Wordlessly he handed them the parchment.

Luna ignored the added massage at the bottom and commented on the fact that the measures that were suggested were actually quite good.

Neville agreed, and slowly they released Harry and sat back down. Harry gave them a slight smile and called to Kreacher for lunch. As they ate they talked over what had happened and what the next step should be.

Harry said that he had to speak to Tom that afternoon, Neville and Luna wanted to go and collect some items from Neville's house were unsure if it was safe to do so. In the end Neville asked Kreacher if he would go to his house and ask 'Nobby' Neville's personal elf to return with him.

While Neville and Luna sorted out what they needed and where they would sleep, Harry settled back into his chair, closed his eyes before he called to Tom he looked at all the pulls on his magic, how quickly could he take then down? He wondered.

Looking at the ones that were left going towards the burrow he angrily yanked at several of the threads and looked more closely at the strands that were left. From what he could see the wards that his magic fed into let the Weasleys know who was in the house and who was entering the house through either the Floo or by apparating.

With a couple of tweaks Harry realised that Ron was in the kitchen and that Mrs Weasley was in the garden sorting out the washing. Gently he pulled back, 'that could be useful,' he thought as he called out to Tom.

"Tom, are you there? I have got lots to ask you."

"Yes, I am here Harry – what was happening earlier – I could feel your magic swirling around and picking up power."

"Oh, you know just the ordinary thing, like discovering that someone who you trusted arranged for you to have a full trail in a court room, without having it investigated, instead of community service or nothing."

As Harry spoke, his anger came through and once again Tom could feel the magic picking up.

Tom pushed with his own magic till he appeared as a figure in Harry's mind. Reaching out for the magic he grasped it and pulled it to him. Moments later as Tom looked down he realised that he had a Potter in his arms.

Harry in his mind burrowed into the warmth that was Tom, when he calmed down again, he looked up and was surprised at what he saw. Gone was 'Mr Snake Face' and hello 'Good Looking'.

Tom's arms tightened around Harry for a moment before he realised him.

Harry stepped back and looked again at Tom, "thank you," he said. Tom nodded, Harry continued, "I am really tired now, do you think that if I sent Hedwig to you that you would write down those aims that you mentioned the other day."

Tom nodded and said, "when will you tell me about the prophecy?"

Harry smiled and said, "soon, it is very nearly negated and won't matter. When that happens I will tell you everything."

"Good," Tom sighed, "I can't wait to have another 'chat' with you," he smirked.

Harry blushed and quickly sat up. After he sent off Hedwig, Harry helped Neville and Luna sort out which rooms they wanted. Not long after that Hedwig returned.

Opening the letter from the Dark Lord, Harry read it carefully, unsure of what to expect, when suddenly he burst out laughing.

.

2 more chapters to go.

Thank you to every one who has read this story - please review.


	9. Chapter 9

_Only one more chapter to go. Enjoy :)_

.

The next morning, after showing the letter from the Dark Lord to Luna and Neville, Harry thought about what he should do next.

"How about inviting Ernest and Tom for lunch," suggested Luna.

Both boys looked at her incredulously and then each other, "could work I suppose," said Neville.

Harry shook his head "really?"

The other's nodded, Harry quickly sat down and wrote them both a note inviting them to lunch and saying that they could bring two people with them as a sign of good faith.

Quickly he sent them off and started to get ready. He even changed the shape of the kitchen table into a triangle that sat three on each side.

It wasn't long before both replies were returned; both said that they would be there at 1pm. All Harry had to do would be to tell the wards to let them in. When Harry adjusted the wards he took both Luna and Neville into the library with him and had them sign the carte blanche.

"Better to be safe than sorry." He muttered.

.

1pm arrived all to soon, as the first guests arrived, and as Harry let them in he realised that he had not told them that they would not be the only guests.

Quickly he rushed the group through to the kitchen and when he got there he turned to them and made his apology.

"Hi, sorry to rush you like that but there was something that I wanted to tell you before the other guests arrived."

"The other guests," huffed Percy Weasley, "I told you it was a trap."

"Now, Percy, let's just see what is happening first." Said the Minister.

The third guest who had until now remained quite said, "just tell us what is happening, Harry."

Harry looked at Kingsley Shacklebolt and smiled.

"It is good to see you, Kingsley, on whose behalf are you here today?" Harry asked.

"The Minister asked me to accompany him, what happens here today will go no further."

"Alright, this is what is going to happen – I need the three of you to make an unbreakable vow that will state that you will not harm in anyway shape or form anyone who is in the house for lunch today. You will also agree to look at the conversations today with an open mind and lastly you will not speak to others about what takes place here until I say that you can. I need you to do this now. The other group who will be joining us will also swear the same."

Percy huffed and looked at the Minister, as did Kingsley. The Minister nodded and the three of them made the vow.

Harry urged them to sit down on one side of the triangle with the Minister in the middle; he then called to Kreacher to get drinks for the guests while he went to wait for the others.

.

Almost as soon as he returned to the front hall, the next group arrived! As he let them in he asked that they stay in the hallway for a moment.

It was only when he finished locking the front door did he realise the surprise that was there for him, Severus Snape was one of the guests he was overjoyed to see him.

"Severus, you look great – well better than the last time I saw you, are you alright?"

Severus Snape looked at Harry with a half smile and nodded. "We will talk more later, you little trouble maker."

Next to Severus was a very good looking man it took a second to realise that this was Tom Riddle the man who had hugged him in his mind the day before.

Harry blushed and said in a rushed way, "hi, nice to meet you, who is your other guest?"

Tom smirked at him and replied, "it is nice to meet you as well, my other guest is Evan Rosier, and will that be a problem?"

"No, not a problem, but before you can come in any further I need you to make an unbreakable vow, you that will state that you will not harm in anyway shape or form anyone who is in the house for lunch today. You will also agree to look at the conversations today with an open mind and lastly you will not speak to others about what takes place here until I say that you can. I need you to do this now. The other group have already arrived and they have made the same vow."

Rosier started to bluster but Tom put up his hand and Rosier fell quiet. "The others have made the vow you said?"

Harry nodded in agreement "we can go in as soon as you make the vow."

This time it was Tom who nodded, the two others followed in making the vow.

"Alright lets go in," quickly Harry led the way to the kitchen.

"Come on in and sit down." Said Harry.

.

There were a lot of glares exchanged when the two groups realised who their dinner companions were. Wands were put away as soon as Harry reminded them all of the vow that they had taken.

Before things got further out of hand Harry, Luna and Neville sat at the table. Handing the two leaders the letters that they had sent him the previous day he asked them to confirm that they were the originals and that they had not been tampered with in any way.

When they had done this Harry asked the two men to swap letters.

There was silence as the each read the letter, each man with two further men reading over their shoulders.

Severus laughed as he looked up at Harry. "Only you could sort this out."

"Do you see why you are both here, you both want the same things. But with due respect to both of you at the moment nether of you have what it takes to do the job. And before you both get cross, let me explain. You, Ernest, are the new Minister for Magic, you are new to your role, you have little actual Ministry experience, the Wizengamot will not back you with the changes that need to be put in place. You, Tom are Voldemort – you can't suddenly turn around and start to demand these things, the general public would organise a literal 'Witch' hunt for you. There is some information that I have uncovered that I think will help you with what needs to be done. Here is what I think we should do."

_._

_**I know, I am mean to stop there but the last chapter will be up on wednesday.**_

_Many thanks to all of you who have read and reviewed - they really make my day.  
><em>


	10. Chapter 10

Here is the last chapter - Many thanks to all of you who have read this story and either put it on your 'alerts' or sent a review - all are much appriciated.

.

Harry had lunch served before anyone could say anything. During the times that Harry had been talking he had felt Neville and Luna quite close to his sides, gently under the table he squeezed both of their hands as 'thanks' for the reassurance that they had just given him. They both looked at him and smiled.

When everyone had settled down Harry told them what he needed to tell them. He explained to everyone in detail everything that had happened – how he had found out about the memory charms, how he and Severus had settled their differences and did the best that they could to look out for one another, how Harry had contacted Tom and the meeting with Ernest at the Burrow.

When he got to the bit about meeting with the goblin and what had been revealed to him the temperature in the room started to drop. Harry became lost in the thought of the three marbles that were in his posession. He still had one to view and even though he knew who he would see he still could not bring himself to view it. It was hard enough living in his house.

Neville and Luna both grabbed an arm each but still the temperature dropped, both Severus and Kingsley joined the two friends. Snow started to fall gently in the kitchen of Grimmauld Place. Tom jumped up and rounded the table, pushing his way through to Harry he picked him up and cuddled him into his side, leaning down he gently kissed his forehead, before he started to talk to him.

The others stepped back not quite believing what they were seeing. Slowly the room righted it's self.

Neville looked at Severus and gestured to the table, with a command and a swipe of his wand Snape retuned the triangular table to its usual shape. The small chairs were also returned to the comfortable chairs that they had been before.

Severus lifted an eyebrow in question and nodded toward Harry. Luna responded, "well, anyone would be the same."

The others nodded, Severus went over and knelt in front of Harry, and said "if you want Harry we will continue our talks and get you to blew of some steam." Harry nodded and gripped Tom's robes tighter.

"What do you mean continue your talks?"

"After the failure of Harry to learn the Mind arts and after what I had seen – I saw similarities in our childhoods and we started to talk about things. The past, the present, things that were bothering him. He seemed to be less stressed having someone that he could off load to."

Neville and Luna both nodded.

Harry looked up and blushed. He struggled to get himself out of Tom's lap. Eventually he succeeded. There were smiles all round from everyone else.

Huffing Harry called to Kreacher to bring them some coffee. Every one re-seated themselves at the table.

Kingsley asked Harry, "what do you think that the next step should be?"

Harry smirked. "I think that Voldemort should disappear," Evan Rosier shot to his feet. Tom grabbed his arm as it started to rise.

Harry quickly continued. "I believe that Tom Riddle should return and become the Ministers newest advisor. With Lucius and your other spy's backing them both. Tom will turn on the charm and lobby legally for votes in the Wizengamot. During this time you, Tom will start to remove the Dark Mark from your supporters. I am sure that you have many influential families within your ranks that can help, they can be seen to support the new move slowly easing away from the Dark."

"You will have to be seen as unbiased."

"What will you be doing, Harry," Severus asked.

"I am going to organise to get rid of the headmaster, 'Dumb as a door' really won't know what has hit him." Harry cackled.

"Something else that we don't know, Harry?" Tom asked.

Harry nodded. "You are the heir of Slytherin, I am the heir of Griffindor, and there are no other heirs. Between us we can claim Hogwarts and each of us will receive half of the other two founders vaults. Once claimed Hogwarts will respond only to us. Even the wards will transfer to us." Harry smirked that the wide eyes that stared at him.

"What about the prophecy Harry – how will you working with Tom affect that?"

Harry looked at the table unsure of what to say. Tom reached over and took his hand. "You said that you thought that you had a way to negate the prophecy?"

Harry's head shot up, in turn he looked to each of the people sat around the table. Finally he nodded.

"Have you ever heard the whole prophecy?"

Every one around the table shook their heads, "Ok, "sad Harry "here goes:"

"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies..."* (Written by JK Rowling In Order of the Pheonix)

They just looked at him, Harry continued, "it is my understanding that prophecies are open to interpretation. My interpretation focuses on two key words and their meanings."

He paused, "To die means to stop living, and to vanquish means to defeat an opponent, well the way I see it I killed Voldemort when I was a baby." Tom started to object, "this is MY interpretation, to me if you are not breathing and your heart has stopped then you are dead, therefore I must have killed you. To vanquish means defeat – but if Tom and I are working together and Tom is no longer the Dark Lord then he 'Voldemort' has been defeated, he is no more. It is all about what you believe."

The people around the table seemed to be deep in thought, after several moments a smile appeared on everyone's lips.

Harry hesitated, "so, what do you think?"

Luna said, "I think that it would not hurt if you were to date Tom, it would help to build up his credibility and it would add to the negating effect on the prophecy."

Harry blushed and Tom smirked.

Tom picked up Harry's hand and said, "I would not consider that a hard ship."

"There is only one other thing that I should mention, 'someone' has had my magic tapped. I was fuelling the wards for Privet Drive but I have cut those now and the end has reabsorbed into me core. I am sustaining the wards at the burrow – though they are down to a minimum now, I can even tell who is in the house. Also I am attached to Hogwarts, I have been weakening then but I felt I could not withdraw altogether until everyone was in agreement.

Ernest looked liked he desperately wanted to say something but didn't know how to ask.

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"Until recently you have been fuelling the wards for 3 premises?"

"Yes."

"OK, when we get the opportunity we will have to get a healer to look and see if there is any more tampering going on with you, that could go some way to explain some of the random magic that occurs around you."

"What random magic?" demanded Harry.

"Well," said Luna, "most people don't manage to make it snow - in the kitchen - in the summer."

"Oh, I see."

"But you do seem to settle down when you are with Tom, I think that it will be good for you both to spend time with each other."

Harry blushed as Tom squeezed his hand gently as he smirked.

So discussions were had as to how and when parts of the plan were to be implemented. A timetable was agreed upon. Even a list of charges was started against the future ex-headmaster was written up. Every one who sat around the table that day was in agreement and as far as Harry was concerned that was just the beginning of the end.

.

I hope that you have all enjoyed this story. I amm looking into writing a sequel but that will not be for a while.

I have another story that is finished - I will start posting that on Monday of next week.

Thanks you for reading - please review :)


End file.
